patronversefandomcom-20200214-history
Model 71 Recon Droid
The Model 71 was a series of robotic scout that was sent to Earth to search and then terminate the heroine Five-Star. Later derelict or damaged examples of these droids would be used in small numbers by both legitimate governments and criminal cartels. History A trio of Model 71 Recon Droids were dispatched to Earth in order to locate a rouge escaped prisoner known simply as 'The Queen'. On landing on Earth, the droids killed and skinned three innocent bystanders who had been camping on the North Downs, using their flesh to hide their obviously non human robotic exoskeletons. These 'campers' would then drive into town, fuelling up on the way at a local fuel station, thus attracting the attention of Monique de la Croix with their unusual behaviour of drinking directly from the pump. Continuing into town, the droids would find their way to the Queen's landing site, and on not finding her, tracked her energy signature back to the home of Colleen Petra AKA Five-Star, and started a deadly siege which eventually resulted in the destruction of one of the Recon Droids at the hands of the heroine. Discovering that, the three 'campers' were in fact robots, Colleen and her friends somewhat affectionately named the trio Arnold, Robert and Kristina and set out to hunt them down before they killed someone else. The remaining droids split up, with 'Robert' ending up in a garage looking for a more reliable fuel source than the diesel it had siphoned off from the pumps the day before. Engaging the staff, including Thomas Clay, one of the people who'd been part of the earlier siege, the droid found itself fighting Five-Star one on one, with the alien hybrid gaining the upper-hand before she sliced off the automaton's head with a welding torch. Shortly afterwards 'Kristina' reappeared infiltrating a computer company where she uploaded a program onto the internet to track the Queen. As she exited the building, she walked out into an armed police barricade, who engaged in a fire-fight with her. Damaged, Kristina activated her self destruct systems and walked back into the building, only to be removed by Five-Star and carried out of the city where the droid could detonate without harming any innocent bystanders. Later another Model 71 was used by the El Tarantula Cartel to siphon off some 'Blue Diesel' for an unknown mastermind. The droid was being tracked however, and was destroyed by Five-Star and the European Interstellar Strategic Scientific Research Initiative (EISSRI) before it could deliver the chemicals to its handler. Powers Model 71 Recon Droids were designed for infiltration rather than direct conflict despite the impressive arsenal they carried. To that end, the droids were able to replicate voices and iris pattens, as well as give off thermal signatures that were almost identical to humans. To further sell the deception, these units were known to take the skin and flesh off victims and use them as physical camouflage to aid in their mission. Unfortunately while they physically resembled humans, their behaviour was very awkward and often drew unwanted attention to them. When pressed into combat, the Model 71 had multiple weapons to fall back on, with a built in hand mounted plasma caster being the most common armament selected. In addition to this weapon, the Model 71 also contained an eight shot short range munitions launcher mounted on the shoulders, a shrapnel projector mounted on the knees and numerous concealed blades. Model 71s also carried programming to take over other and control other electronic devices. Category:Artifical Intelligence Category:Five-Star Foes Category:El Tarantula Cartel Members Category:Extraterestrials Category:Technopaths